A place to call home -(On Hold)-
by animereads11
Summary: Kat, the earth dragon slayer, and her cat Ruby join Fairy Tail. While Kat has found a place where she truly belongs... will her dark past haunt her forever? (Spoilers and rating may change)
1. Chapter 1 - Arrival

**Hey anybody who's reading this! This is my first story… so please don't judge too harshly. That aside, I am quite excited for this story. It does take place like… 3 years before Lucy joins so yes, Lisanna is still alive. And I say that because I don't want to spoil for anyone. BUT THERE WILL BE SPOILERS. Just not in this chapter… but anyways, Gildarts has already left for his super long quest so he won't be there. And I won't be letting too many other characters talk because I don't think I can write all of them in character. And… I'm pretty sure like, no one is in character. I hope they are, I doubt it. But enough rambling! If any of you are still reading this I really super duper appreciate it! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OC.**

 **(3rd Person)**

The sun was setting on Magnolia behind a certain guild called Fairy Tail. A young girl around the age of eight could be seen slowly walking towards the doors. Hovering beside her was an orange and black calico cat with wings sprouted from its back. The cat, oddly enough, was wearing a pink dress with a white bow on the back of it. The girl seemed hesitant, looking at the building with her rich coffee brown eyes. Her long black hair with white highlights that she had braided swayed slightly in the wind. She didn't seem to notice, entranced as she was staring at the guild. She was wearing a simple dress which was blue on the top but slowly faded until it was white at the bottom. Over her dress she was wearing an open brown coat which provided her arms with some cover. She had on long dark blue socks and casual brown shoes. Keeping her braid together was a little hair tie she had found with a simple bead on it.

 **(Kat's Pov)**

I looked up at the Fairy Tail building in awe of its sheer size. It had almost an aura coming off of it… I shivered. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… I had been looking to join Fairy Tail for a while, but when I actually got there, I was scared. I mean, I didn't even know what I had to do to become a member! But, I guess I didn't have anywhere else to go. I noticed the large double doors start to open and quickly hid behind one of the nearby houses with Ruby following me. I didn't want anybody to see me. I could feel the cold sweat drip down my back as I watched a blue haired, lively looking girl walk out followed by two boys. They seemed to be fawning over her as she walked. Was that what Fairy Tail was like?

"Ruby… do you think this was a good idea?" I asked her.

"What's the worst thing that could possibly happen? They'll say that you can't join and we'll just find another guild. Just relax." the cat responded. Of course Ruby thought that, she was always trying to get me to relax. Of course, it hardly ever worked, but I still loved her. I unconsciously fidgeted with the pendant on my neck. It was a small purple crystal that I had found just sitting on the ground one day. It had sparkled in the sunlight filtered out by the trees, drawing me to it. I had finally decided to keep it and turn it into a necklace. It was something for me to fidget with and helped me stay calmer.

After standing there for what seemed like an eternity, I decided to go in. I would join Fairy Tail… I had no other option. I had wanted to join Fairy Tail ever since they had destroyed my former guild, the Black Dragon. And now… there was no where else for me to go.

 **2 years ago**

I ran as fast as I could away from the commotion in the main hall. Just a few moments ago, some wizards had come into our guild, asking to see the master. I had been taking a short break when they arrived, so I noticed that they all had they all belonged to the famous guild, Fairy Tail! One of them had long scarlet hair and was wearing armor, the other wizards crowded behind her, as if she was their leader. When we refused their request, they had started attacking our guild members. I quickly got up and tried to avoid any battles. I didn't want to get hurt… and I didn't want to injure any members of an official guild either. I looked around for a nice shadowy corner where I could hide, the Black Dragon usually had lots. But today it seemed like everything was too open. Finally I found a spot behind one of the crates. Shipments of drugs most likely. Ever since our guild had gone dark, we had started acting as a drug dealer as well as a wizards guild. At least that was what my parents told me. I hadn't actually been alive when we were an official guild. I collapsed behind the crate and stayed as quiet as I could.

My breath came out ragged, blood stained my hands and feet. I cursed under my breath as blood started pooling on the floor beneath me. If the Fairy Tail wizards saw it… they would check behind here. I didn't want that. I had always tried to avoid anyone who came into the guild. Injuring any innocent people would weigh on my conscience forever, even if I didn't kill them. Not wanting to think about that, I checked to see where the blood was coming from and saw a major gash on my leg. I tore off a piece of my sleeve and tied it around the wound, hoping that it would at least lessen the bleeding.

"Is that all you got?!" I heard a voice shout above all of the screams of battle. Was that… Dad? I covered my ears as I heard more shouts coming from the main hall. I didn't want to know what was happening. They wouldn't kill anyone… would they? But then again, I didn't really care whether the rest of my guild did die. In fact, I almost wished that they would. I checked for anymore bleeding wounds and found none, though my entire body was badly bruised. I hadn't been caught up in the fight or anything either… suddenly the shouts stopped. I waited a while longer after I heard the door slam before I finally decided to come out. When I saw the state of the guild I froze. Everyone, even the guild master lay either dead or unconscious. Even my "parents", some of the strongest wizards in the guild, lay defeated. Just how strong were these Fairy Tail wizards?!

Then I smiled. I could finally leave the guild! I quickly realized that the magic council would be coming to arrest the guild members, so I had to move fast. I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my few belongings. My prized weapon, a beautifully crafted hammer, made out of solid steel. The hilt was wrapped in soft leather and on the very bottom of it there was a lacrima which let me channel in my magic power in it for stronger attacks. I found the strap that I used to hold it and put it on my back. Once I had safely stored my hammer, I grabbed a bag and stuffed as much food and water in it as I could carry. Then I grabbed my journal, a photo I had drawn of Daichi, and a few different lacrimas. Finally, I headed up to the guild master's room and found his stash of jewel. There were thousands heaped upon thousands of jewel in his vault. I took out another bag and stuffed in it enough jewel to last me around two years if I lived frugally enough.

Then I ran downstairs and out the door before anybody could wake up. I was blinded for a second from the sudden sunlight that I hadn't seen in months, maybe years. Soon my eyes adjusted and I looked around in amazement as I took deep breaths of actual, outside air. I had been waiting for this day for a very long time. The guild had shut me in and made me tend to their needs as soon as they found me. Unluckily for me, that meant I had been a slave, unable to leave the guild no matter how much I wanted too. But that didn't matter anymore. What mattered was what I was going to do now…

Those Fairy Tail wizards seemed pretty strong… maybe I could join them? But how was I even supposed to get there? I decided to first ask around to see what Fairy Tail's reputation was. Then, even if I decided to join, I wanted to train a lot and gain some experience before I joined any guild. I looked at my picture of Daichi once more before heading off.

 **The Present**

I rubbed the spot on my left shoulder where my Black Dragon mark used to be. I found that I did that everytime I thought of that horrible place. Even though I wasn't allowed to go on jobs or hear what the other guild members were saying, they still said that I was technically a member. Though, I didn't think of myself as a member, just a slave. The only time that they let me do anything was when they wanted me to bring drinks, carry crates, or serve any of their other knees. But, as I was a young girl, they didn't use me primarily for physical labour. I was entertainment.

I shook my head, I didn't need to think about that right now. I had to go in before anybody noticed me out here and asked what I was doing.

"Are you ready?" Ruby patiently waited. I nodded. That was my favorite thing about Ruby. She always waited for me.

I wasn't sure whether to knock or not, so I just went straight in. At first, nobody noticed me. The main hall was filled with people sitting down on the tables and benches, looking at what I assumed was the request board, running around, and fighting. From what I could see, a lot of them were drinking. One woman in particular was… chugging an entire bottle?! I snapped back to attention, wondering what I should do. Was I supposed to announce my presence and then just say that I wanted to join? Or-

"Who are you?" I heard a woman's voice make the decision for me as she announce my presence. Most people stopped what they were doing and turned to look, some people just kept drinking. Ruby definitely got a lot of stares, even though she had deactivated her wings and was now being held by me. But the room had gotten a lot quieter. Suddenly I wanted to go back outside. I wasn't used to having any attention on me…

"Must I repeat myself? Who are you?" The voice repeated. Now I could clearly see who was talking. It was a young woman with long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She was wearing some sort of armor… but that wasn't what scared me. She looked very similar to the woman who attacked my guild, could she be the one? She had a terrifying look on her face, like she was going to punch me if I didn't answer her quickly enough.

"Ummm… umm…" I could not think of my name for some reason, but she was still expecting a response. "My name is… Kat…. I, umm…" I stumbled over my words as everyone stared at me. A furious blush began to creep up my cheeks as I stood there.

"Come with me." she motioned for me to follow her. I gulped before doing as she said. I could feel the stares of the other guild members as I walked by. I had never imagined that joining a guild could be so scary! The woman turned to face me as we entered another room in the back of the guild, presumably for more privacy.

"Kat, yes?" she asked. I nodded hesitantly. "My name is Erza Scarlet, now tell me. What are you doing here?" Erza… Scarlet? I found the name quite fitting with her scarlet hair.

"I, uh, I want to join!" I declared more loudly than I had intended. I shrunk away from her gaze as she stared at me.

"Ahem. _We_ want to join," Ruby added. I nodded in agreement. Erza just looked at her like she hadn't noticed her before.

"Very well. I will take you to the master," she nodded. Huh? That was all? We continued walking until we reached another room. This time I had a chance to look around and did so quickly. This room had plain wood walls with a simple desk inside. Just how big was this guild?!

"Hmmm, Erza?" I heard another voice. This one was more masculine. Then, an old man walked out. This was the guild master, Makarov?

"Master. This girl and her cat want to join," Erza stated, her face unreadable. I struggled as I tried to figure out what was actually going on. This Erza woman seemed really scary, but the master seemed nicer…

"Is that so? Very well. Give us some privacy Erza," the master dismissed her. She nodded, leaving the room. I sighed with relief, letting out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

I realized that the guild master was staring at me expectantly. "Ummm…" I started uncomfortably. "My name is Kat."

"Kat," he repeated. "I am Master Makarov. So, why do you want to join?"

"Well I…" I looked down at my shoes, "You see, I kinda used to be in a dark guild…" he nodded and gestured for me to keep going. "Well, they called me a member, but I wasn't really one. They used me to serve them and… when they got bored or weren't on jobs, they would put me in a separate room. And then they would come in and beat me… it was fun for them. Sometimes they would rape me too… if I fought back then they would put me in a cell for a few days before bringing me back out again for more 'entertainment'. But then some Fairy Tail wizards came and they defeated everyone, even the guild master. So… I left and I came here. Because Fairy Tail wizards seemed so strong and cool and powerful. I… wanted to be like that…" it all just came spilling out. I didn't know why I told him so much, but he didn't interrupt me, so I just kept going. "And when I heard that there was a dragon slayer here… well, I decided that I had to come."

"And what was the name of this dark guild?" he asked.

"The Dark Dragon," I responded nervously.

"And you are not a part of it anymore?" he confirmed.

"No," I said. This time with certainty.

"What kind of wizard are you?" he inquired.

"An earth dragon slayer," I replied. He seemed shocked for a moment before muttering something under his breath. He recovered quickly.

"I see no reason to not let you join. I'll have Erza give you your Fairy Tail symbol. Welcome to the guild!" he shouted. I smiled. I almost thought that I would cry. Thankfully, I didn't. I walked out with the master back into the main hall where everyone was chatting again. This time not as many people stared at me, which was nice. After talking with the master for a second, Erza came over to me.

"Where do you want your stamp and what color?" she asked me. I didn't react for a second, surprised that they gave me a choice of where to put it. They even asked me what color!

"We get a choice?" I confirmed. She nodded impatiently. "Then I guess I want it… on my left shoulder in brown?" I rolled up my sleeve and she stamped my shoulder. I stared at it for a while before pulling my sleeve back down.

"Thank you," I said quietly, looking into her eyes. Even though her expression was scary, there was something else… something in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. I decided to ignore it. I waited while Ruby also got her stamp, a black one on her back, before asking "Umm… what do I do now?" I honestly wasn't sure what I was supposed to do.

"Go meet some people I suppose," she turned around, walking away. I tilted my head slightly to the left, something I did whenever I was confused.

"Well, you heard her. Why don't we try meeting some people?" Ruby suggested. I didn't have to go far though before a muscular young man with slightly tan skin, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair came up to me. Next to him was a flying blue cat with a green backpack of sorts.

"Hey, Happy, look! This girl had a cat too!" he exclaimed, grinning. The blue cat which I assumed was called Happy flew up to Ruby as she jumped out of my arms. As they exchanged greetings I looked back at the boy. He seemed to have taken an interest in me. "You're new here, right? What's your name?" he questioned.

"Umm… Kat." I responded.

"I'm Natsu!" he yelled. This guy was so loud!

"Nat...su?" I sounded out his name slowly. He looked at me as if to ask why I was saying it that way. Then it clicked. "Oh! Are you the fire dragon slayer, salamander?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I need to ask you something… you see…" I wondered where to start. "I'm also a dragon slayer." I saw him freeze.

"A dragon slayer?" he repeated. I nodded. "Do you know Igneel then?!" he seemed really excited now.

"I may have heard of it… do you know a dragon named Daichi?" I asked.

He shook his head, slightly disappointed. "No. I only know that Igneel disappeared on July 7, X777."

Now it was my turn to be surprised. "That's the same day that Daichi disappeared!" He stroked his chin for a second, thoughtfully.

"Well… no need to think about that now. Welcome to the guild!" his grin had appeared again and he offered his hand up for a high five. I returned it before looking for Ruby. She was still talking to Happy, so I let her be. I was definitely surprised to see another exceed here… I decided to sit down at one of the unoccupied tables and rest a bit. It was only then that I realized how tired I was. But yet… I felt more invigorated then ever. I was soon joined by Ruby.

"So, what were you and Happy talking about?" I asked her casually.

"Well we said hi, and then he asked me if I liked fish. I said yes, so he offered me a fish. So we ate the fish, and then we talked more about fish…" she replied. I chuckled. It had been such a long time since she had been able to talk to an exceed. Come to think of it… I didn't think she actually had at all.

I jumped as somebody sat down on the other side of the table, right across from me. He looked around the same age as Natsu, with spiky black hair, dark blue eyes and… no clothes? I got a little bit uncomfortable.

"You introduced yourself to Natsu and not me?" he started. I wasn't quite sure how to feel about that comment. "The name's Gray."

"Kat, nice to meet you," I replied uncomfortably. "Ummm… why aren't you wearing any clothes?"

"Oh," he sounded surprised as he looked down to see that he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. "Well would you look at that…" had he unconsciously taken of his clothes? I was very confused.

"Were you not aware that you are only wearing underwear?" Ruby asked. I glared at her. That wasn't just something that you asked someone!

He shrugged. "It's an unconscious thing. Anyways, where did you come from?"

I looked down and rubbed my knees together. I didn't really feel like answering him. "Another guild." It may have been a bit of an understatement, but it was true. He nodded.

"Well, let me know if you want to go on a quest together sometime. It's always best if you partner up for your first one." he stated.

"Oh… ok… thanks," I muttered. He stood up and left walking over to where a small crowd of Fairy Tail members. I watched as he started fighting with Natsu all of a sudden. I had no idea what started it, but it was intense. Ruby chuckled beside me. Then Erza came and split them up, shouting at them. I couldn't help but laugh. I had just joined… but for some reason I already felt like a member of Fairy Tail.

 **I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! It might have been a bit short but it is 6 pages on google docs so… but anyways, it would mean so much to me if any of you commented! I appreciate all constructive criticism, and I really want to know what ya'll think of this story! Of course that is if anyone is reading this. Favorites and follows are amazing too! Thank you guys for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - First Quest

**Hey guys! I hope the chapter today isn't too short… it is 6 pages on google docs, but that doesn't mean it looks long. But anyways… thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed or favorite/followed! And enjoy the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Be thankful that I don't... Everyone would probably end up dying.**

 **(Kat's POV)**

It was the day after I joined Fairy Tail that I decided to go on my first job. When I arrived at the guild in the morning, I saw nobody at the request board, which meant that I didn't have to awkwardly stand there as somebody else surveyed their choices.

"We're going on a quest?" Ruby inquired. I nodded, looking for something that would be on the easier side. I had arrived at 3:12 in the morning, so there were only one or two people left in the guild hall. Even though I knew some guild members now… I still wasn't very familiar with them. I needed to get more comfortable before going out on quests with anyone else, or it would be really awkward. So there I was, avoiding people and looking at the request board. I finally decided on a quest that required me to defeat some forest vulcans. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal as I had encountered more powerful monsters than vulcans during my travels. Plus, I didn't mind fighting. So, I took the quest paper from the request board... but I wasn't quite sure what to do with it.

"You're not going on your first quest on your own are you?" Erza asked from behind me. I jumped, startled, and slowly turned around.

I held up the request, "Well, actually… I'm not quite sure what to do with this."

Erza stared at me for a second before replying. "Well, if you want to go on a quest, you need to tell somebody. Either the master, me, or whoever is in charge of approving the job you want to go on." I nodded as she continued, "But don't go out on a job without telling anybody. Okay?"

"Yes, Erza," I understood. Then I realized something. "Hey… Erza, how did you know that this is my first job?"

"I am aware of your circumstances. The master told me," she explained. I hesitated at this.

"He told you _everything?_ " I didn't want her to know what I had been doing before this. That was personal.

She shook her head. "He only told me that you used to belong to a dark guild which didn't let you go on any quests. That is all." I sighed with relief. Good. I was about to try and get her approval when she suddenly stated, "You may go on that quest. But only if I come with you. Gorians can be dangerous."

I sighed. I had kind of wanted to get away from all of the new people for a while. It was… overwhelming, frankly. But from what I had seen, I already knew that Erza was not going to let me set off by myself, even if I was perfectly capable of defeating some forest vulcans. So I agreed. Along with Ruby, we headed out to East Forest to meet with the person who requested us to defeat the forest vulcans.

Finally we reached a small tent set up in the middle of the forest. Waiting for us there was a man with puffy, black hair and small green eyes. He was roasting a lizard looking thing over a small fire as we walked up to him.

When he finally noticed us, he exclaimed, "Oh! You must be the Fairy Tail wizards that accepted my job request!" Erza nodded silently for the both of us. "You see, those pesky forest vulcans come and take all my food and stamp out my fire everytime I try to go camping around here. They even tried to attack me once. The nerve! Anyways, if you could defeat them then I could camp here in peace again. Of course, I'll pay the promised 30,000 jewels." 30,000 jewels?! I knew that it said that on the request, but seriously. That much money just to exterminate some vulcans? I sighed. Why didn't he just find another camping spot? Of course, I wasn't going to say that out loud…

"We will gladly do it. Leave it to us," Erza said, earning a thumbs up from the man.

"They should be just a little north of here," he instructed. We proceeded to walk in the direction the man had pointed us to.

"Well he sure is something, isn't he?" Ruby remarked. I chuckled slightly. The way he talked about the vulcans certainly said something about his confidence…

"Never insult the person who requested the job done. No matter how… annoying they are." Erza lectured.

"Ok," I muttered. She was so scary…

"I will leave you in charge of this quest, it's your job to find the gorians," she stated. I nodded. She was scary, but at least she wasn't controlling.

I zoned out a little bit as we continued walking as I tried to process what had happened yesterday. I had met so many new people… how was I even supposed to remember all of their names? Let's see, there was Natsu, Happy, Gray, Cana, Lisanna… hmm, what was her sister's name again? Oh yeah, Mirajane. She was scary too… I was jolted out of my thoughts as I almost tripped over a tree root.

"Concentrate!" Erza barked at me. I flinched, instinctively covering my head with my hands and arms and getting down on my knees. It took me a second to realize what I had done as I stood up shakily.

"Are you ok?" Erza asked, eyes softening slightly.

I brushed her off, "Yeah. It's nothing." I saw Ruby give me a concerned look as I took a deep breath. I had yet to get over the habit of preparing to be beaten whenever I was yelled at. So I still tried to defend myself. But I wouldn't tell that to Erza. Erza continued walking forward like nothing had happened. Instead, she actually tried to start some small talk.

She stated, "I will only fight if you are either unconscious or knocked out." I nodded. It was my quest after all. I didn't respond other than that, so we soon fell under an awkward silence. Neither of us could find anything to talk about, so eventually I gave up and just focused on the quest.

"Gah!" I suddenly shouted as I came face to face with a bee. Erza immediately tensed at my scream, glancing around. But it looked like she didn't see anything.

"What's wrong?" Ruby questioned. I stood very still, not speaking, hoping not to aggravate the bee. It flew over and landed on my back, worsening my state of mind. I had never gotten stung by a bee, and I certainly didn't intend to be any time in the future. But, for some reason, whenever I was around one I got chills up my back and froze. I just… couldn't handle them. I looked back, seeing that the bee was still there.

Erza seemed to notice my problem and instructed, "Walk away very slowly." I did so and the bee flew away, off my back. I let out a deep sigh. That was embarrassing. But again, Erza ignored it and we kept walking.

It was only a short while after that when we stumbled upon the gorians. There were around five or six of the hairy, green gorilla like animals waiting for us.

"Ruby!" I called. She nodded, activating her aera and getting ready to attack. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Erza move back a little, watching us.

"A woman!" one of the gorians shouted in delight, its large green hand coming to pick me up. I wrinkled my face up in disgust, these guys had a very strange fetish for women that I found absolutely sickening. Not even bothering to draw my hammer, I attacked.

"Rock fist of the earth dragon!" I shouted, my fist turning into solid rock. I punched it hard in the stomach and then the face. It staggered backwards, but it wasn't unconscious yet. Seeing me attack, the rest of the gorians surrounded me, bearing their fists. Ruby flew in to back me up, lifting me out of the air. I smirked, this would be easy.

"You will be my wife!" the one from before exclaimed. I shivered. Definitely not.

"Roar of the earth dragon!" I yelled instead of responding, Ruby turning me in a circle so that the tornado of debris hit all of the gorians. When the dust cleared, instead of forest vulcans there were people laying on the ground. My guess was that they were camping just like our employer when they were taken over by the forest vulcans. None of them looked too badly injured, but we decided to bring them to the nearest hospital anyways, just to make sure. Erza picked up four of them in her arms, piling the people on top of each other to carry. I stared at her for a moment, wondering just how strong she was before picking one up myself. Ruby took care of the last person, flying alongside us with a woman in her paws.

"You fight well," Erza remarked as we walked, "but if you use dragon slayer magic, then why do you carry that hammer around?" she pointed to the hammer on my back.

I adjusted the girl I was carrying over my shoulder slightly as I responded, "For backing up my magic, or for any situation where I don't have any magic power. I also use it if for some reason I don't have access to magic… I don't want to be left helpless."

"I see… I too have a similar hammer that comes with one of my armor," she said. So she could requip armor as well as weapons? Hmm… come to think of it, the woman who had attacked my guild could also do that. I was almost positive that she was the one. Suddenly, we were at the hospital. Wow, it really wasn't far off of the forest. After we dropped off the people, we headed back into the forest to receive our reward.

"Hey, Erza…" I stopped walking, "did you happen to attack a dark guild called the Black Dragon, around two years ago?"

"Yes, why?" she responded, also stopping, slightly suspicious as to how I came about that information.

I shook my head, "No reason. Forget I ever said anything." Now that she had confirmed, I liked her a little bit more. But I wasn't ready to tell her my reasoning just yet. Though the fact that she had wiped out my entire guild was just a show of how strong she was. She cast me another questioning glance before we continued to walk. When we got to the camping area where the man was, he thanked us and gave us the 30,000 jewel. Erza gave it all to me, as I had done all the fighting. On the walk back I thought about how I should spend the jewel… I'd probably save most of it and use some of it for food. But I still needed to find somewhere to live… I was brought out of my thoughts as we walked back into the guild, which was now full. I realized how hungry I was as it was now the afternoon, yeah I probably should have gotten some lunch. But before I could, Natsu came up to me.

"How'd your first quest go?" he asked me, Happy flying by his side.

"Good!" I exclaimed happily. It really did go well. He smiled, giving me a thumbs up, before heading over to get some food. I followed suit, finally getting some lunch for Ruby and I. I heard Erza approach me from behind, her metal boots clanking as she walked.

"I'm going out on another quest," she told me, "if you need anything, just ask around." I nodded as I watched her head off before getting back to my food.

Once I had finished, Ruby and I headed outside. I found a nice secluded spot under a tree that was right outside the guild, but also near the river. The tree's large arching branches provided some shelter from the breeze, its leaves dappling the sunlight and creating a nice shady area.

"You don't want to get to know more people?" Ruby asked.

I sighed. "It's too loud in there. Not to mention crowded." Ruby knew that I hated being stuck indoors for too long. She also knew that I hated loud noise. This might have been a bit of a problem with Fairy Tail, they were the definition of loud. But I decided I would just have to get used to it. I saw Ruby give up on trying to get me to talk to people and sit down next to me. I don't know how long I spent there, watching the river flow, the leaves sway, and the clouds slowly inch across the sky.

I sat there deep in thought, so much had happened… yet it all seemed natural. Maybe because I had wanted to join for such a long time, that I was already used to the idea. But I had never met people that were so… nice. And I could already tell that they were all loyal to the guild. Were all official guilds like this? At my old guild, there would be information leaks all the time. People hoping to get a bit of money by selling information of wherever we were selling drugs next… but nobody here seemed like they would even think of doing that. I didn't know if that was the case, but I was glad that I joined Fairy Tail. I smiled, about to stand up, when Natsu and Happy walked out. He was carrying one fishing rod while Happy carried another.

"Hm?" he let out a small noise as he noticed me. "Why are you out here, Kat?"

"No reason," I lied, shrugging.

"Ok then. Let's go Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Aye!" Happy raised a paw and started flying off.

"Natsu, wait," I said, a thought forming in my head. Natsu turned around, a puzzled look on his face. "Could you tell me… what the power rankings are in this guild?"

"The power rankings?" he repeated, clueless.

"Like… who are the most powerful people and how you tell." I explained.

"Oh! That would be the S class wizards! The most powerful woman in the guild would be Erza, she's a monster. But Mira's really close, they're both S class wizards too. Then there's Laxus, Mystogan, and Gildarts. They're all super powerful," he told me. "I'm gonna become S class too one day!" S class huh? Well if they're all as strong as Erza…

"I see," I responded, getting up. "I better get going then." I waved and he waved back, walking off.

"What are we doing now?" Ruby inquired. I walked back into the guild and out the other side.

"We find a house. And then, we train," I declared as we wandered through the streets of Magnolia.

"Train?" she questioned.

I nodded, "Well, we need to train if we wanna become S class!"

She sighed, "Of course." thankfully, she didn't ask me anything else. If I became S class… then I would have the power to take down an entire dark guild like Erza did, right? Then I wouldn't ever be put in the same position again… and if I became S class, then maybe I could finally find Daichi? I wasn't sure of what I really wanted at that point, but those reasons sounded good enough to me. I just wanted a goal. Something to do really.

Soon enough, we found a rental agency. And by the end of the day I had a house to live in for only 100,000 jewels a month. That should have been fine as long as I did enough jobs. When I went in, I saw that it was already furnished. In the main living room there was a small couch with plain green pillows. To the side of the couch was a wood desk painted white. The upper layer of the desk was rectangular, with a lower layer that could be extended if you needed more room. I let out a silent victory cheer as I saw a swivel chair underneath the desk. Swivel chairs were my favorite. After taking in the area, I set down my bag, which was all the luggage I had, and walked back outside.

I wouldn't really be staying in my house much except to sleep. After all, sitting under a tree was much more comfortable than sitting on a couch. Not really feeling like doing much else today, I headed back to the guild. I decided that maybe it would be good to get to know everyone a bit more. However, when Ruby and I finally got back to the guild… there was chaos.

There was a full out brawl going on. Not just Natsu and Gray either. Elfman, Erza, Mirajane, and some other people that I didn't really recognize were also fighting. I had to duck as a sword flew right over my head and was wedged into the wall behind me. Crouching down, I crawled to a table a little farther away from the conflict where Levy sat, reading.

"Hey Levy," I waved, "umm, what's going on."

She looked up from her book, "Oh, just the usual. Somebody insulted somebody and started fighting. Then more people got involved and well…" she sighed, "it turned out like this."

"The usual?!" I exclaimed, "Wow… they do seem really riled up."

"Yep," she giggled a little, smiling like it was no big deal, before going back to her book.

I sat there watching the fight continue. I took this as an opportunity to witness some of Fairy Tail's magic, since I hadn't actually seen anyone fight. I saw Natsu rush in with a flaming fist, only to be knocked unconscious by Erza. Then Erza was distracted by Mirajane, who had transformed into… something. As the two brawled, Gray was casting ice make magic against Elfman, who had turned his arm into a Gorilla's arm. So Mirajane and Elfman used transformation magic huh? Though I couldn't identify what Mirajane had become, I suspected it was her famous Satan Soul.

Finally, the fight stopped, leaving tables turned over, pillars half broken, walls chipped, and everyone panting. But at least no major damage had been done. The master had been out, so he didn't see the fight, but I was sure that he would be pretty mad when he got back.

"I apologize for that," Erza startled me, sipping a cup of tea, "some people are not so… mature." I chuckled to myself. Erza had been pretty involved in that fight. But she seemed disapproving of the others who had fought, particularly Natsu and Gray.

Erza was able to clean up before the master came back, so he didn't say anything. However, the master did bring some news back from his meeting with the other guild masters. He gestured to Erza to follow him as they walked into the back room. I couldn't quite pick up what they were saying, but I knew that it was important. When Erza came back out, she seemed quite annoyed. But she walked out without a word, and I was left curious to what was going on.

 **Wow. I actually finished this on schedule! Sorry if this chapter was a bit rocky, but I hope you all liked it. I promise there will be more action/plot soon, so please be patient with me. And just in case anyone was confused, I used forest vulcans and gorians interchangeably. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Train Ride

**Hey guys, I'm so so sorry that I didn't update on schedule. I know this came out a loooooong time after it was supposed to. But I have been really busy with finals, end of year projects, traveling, and a very intense schedule that just really keeps me from writing. That's not really an excuse, so I totally understand if you don't want to keep dealing with inconsistent updates that could take months… but I would really appreciate it if you keep reading. I do have great plans for future events. But with that out of the way, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm sure you all know this by now, I only own my OC and story… not Fairy Tail.**

 **(Kat's POV)**

Erza came back early the next morning. I had gotten to the guild early, as usual, with only Natsu, Mirajane, and the master there. Then Erza walked in, going to talk to the master for a minute before walking over to Natsu.

She walked over to me with him, saying, "Kat, come with me. We're going on a quest." Huh?

"Umm, what?" I tilted my head slightly, something that I did whenever I was confused. "Why am I coming?"

"I'll explain on way," she replied, leading us to her giant mound of luggage. There were more suitcases than I could count, all tied together with rope and lumped onto a cart.

"Ummm… Erza? Do you really need all of that?" I asked hesitantly.

"You should always be prepared," she answered with conviction. I guess?

And with that, we headed out. Natsu didn't seem like he knew what we were doing either, but Erza promised that she would explain on the train, so I didn't ask again.

When we finally arrived at the train station, we had to wait for a few minutes before the train to Oak Town came. We found an empty booth and sat down. Natsu and I sat on one side, waiting for an explanation, while Erza sat on the other side.

"So, Erza, you promised an explanation?" Ruby spoke first.

Erza nodded, taking a sip of tea from her small cup. Where did that tea come from?! "Yes. As you can see, we are heading to Oak Town, where a group of wizards have been attacking homes and taking children as hostages." That's horrible! "And to make it worse, the group is made up of escaped convicts from a dark guild that I dissolved, the Black Dragon, and another dark guild, Serpent Fang. The most powerful members of these two guilds have come together in Oak Town, so someone sent out a request for us to investigate why they are doing this and to stop them."

Members from the Black Dragon?! No way… I could hear my heart beating quickly as the train finally started moving. I struggled against the memories that tried to pull me in when she said that name. The most powerful members… my 'parents' and the guild master. "Why… did you... bring me?" I managed to form a sentence through my fear and confusion. Did she know of my connection to the Black Dragon? Was I mistaken to ask her about it?

"When I talked with the master, he said that you might want to come. You know the Black Dragon somehow, don't you." Erza explained her reasoning. I took up a sudden interest in watching Natsu. He was leaning against the window, looking extremely nauseous.

"Can we… get off this train please?" he pleaded. Oh, so he got motion sickness. Erza delivered a hard punch to his stomach from across the booth, effectively knocking him unconscious. Great… now I would have to answer her question.

"You haven't answered me," Erza noted. Was she still suspicious of me, or just impatient?

"Y-yeah. Something like that…" I murmured uncomfortably. I was saved from answering more questions when a women walked into our booth. She looked to be around seventy years old, with disheveled gray hair pulled back in a ponytail and wrinkled skin. She was wearing a large, rainbow colored shawl on top of her flower print dress. Her sandals made a distinct flopping noise as she walked in.

"Hello dears. Would you mind if I sat here?" her tone of voice was so sweet it was almost sickening. Erza shook her head, motioning to the spot beside her. The old lady nodded, seemingly grateful, as she sat down. Erza looked back at me, opening her mouth to say something, before I noticed a concealed knife strapped to the underside of the old lady's arm. Her sleeve had dropped, revealing what may have been an intent to kill or simply self defense.

But before I could get an answer to my many questions, she smiled at me with that same sickening sweetness that she had masked the contempt she had for us when she spoke. The last thing I saw was her drawing out her knife before I was enveloped in pitch black.

 **So I know that this chapter is really short compared to my other ones, but I just really wanted to get this out as soon as possible. I might be able to publish another chapter soon, but I will try to make it longer so it might take a while. But if I don't get back to you guys soon, so sorry and I will try to update more often in the fall. I know that Happy, Natsu, and Ruby don't really do much this chapter, but they're definitely still there! As always, favorites, follows, and especially reviews are all appreciated. I love constructive criticism so don't hesitate, as long as it's not pointless complaining! Bye for now and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Unexpected reunion

**Hi guys! Apologies for another short chapter, but I just wanted to get a quick upload out. Though I wouldn't say this is quick… sorry about that. Once my schedule gets back to normal, I should be able to update more normally too… hopefully!**

 **Disclaimer: I hold no ownership of Fairy Tail. Really.**

 **(Kat's POV)**

I froze for a second, confused to why it was so dark. The train had screeched to a halt as the emergency stop button was pushed. My brain was reeling from all the sudden changes, until Ruby gave me a little poke. That jolted me back into awareness, letting me register that the train was probably under attack. I smiled slightly despite the situation, Ruby always knew what I needed. Then I remembered the woman with the knife. I stood up so quickly that my head started to hurt, getting ready to fight.

"Now now dear, don't get worked up. It would be bad if you got hurt now, wouldn't it," the old hag kept up her act even though her intentions were clear. She wanted to pick a fight with the Fairy Tail wizards. Every fiber in my body screamed at me to throw a punch at her and take that knife away, but instead I sat back down.

"What… what are you doing?!" I panicked, unable to stand back up. My body had moved on its own.

"Don't worry, dear. After all, I'm a wizard just like you are. Though I wish I were as young as you three. Now, just sit there quietly and don't move," she said softly. Even though I couldn't hear anything, I guessed that Erza couldn't move her body either. I heard more footsteps, and before I knew it, our booth was crowded with people I didn't know. On further analysis, some of them did smell a little bit familiar. Increasingly familiar as I realized that I knew some of these people.

"So you're the wizards that were attacking Oak Town," Erza's voice came from her seat beside the old lady, calm and observant.

"Yep! You're a smart one! Hey, hey, maybe you could join us? After all, I hear that you're quite a talented wizard, the best woman in Fairy Tail! We overheard some talk of wizards from Fairy Tail taking up a request and coming to round us up, so we took a train to get out of there. But! You guys were on the train… so what could we do but come visit?" a young girl that sounded about my age giggled. Jeez, she was so excited that she sounded psychotic. Erza remained silent.

"Hey, don't give away information like that, Maiko!" a man yelled from beside her, what I assumed to be his hand coming down on her head with a thump.

"Owwwww… that hurttttt Jamieeeeeeeee!" Maiko's words were drawn out as she whined, slightly more subdued than before but still energetic. I gasped, my body now frozen in place of my own accord. No. No way. I must have been dreaming. Right?

All of the smells of new people had confused me, but I still should have recognized her sooner. Though the fact that I couldn't see anything wasn't helping. "M-may?" I uttered the word so quietly that I was sure she couldn't hear it, but she could.

"Awww, I'm so glad you remember me Kitty Kat!" she squealed. So I was right… still, hearing that nickname sent chills up my spine. The way she said it, so happily yet eerie at the same time.

I got cut off as I heard more footsteps coming, a man's this time. "Everyone else is incapacitated, now can we turn the lights back on already?" Incapacitated?! We should have protected the train… if I could just... move!

"Go ahead dear," the old lady approved of his decision. A few seconds later the lights turned back on, giving me a much clearer view of the situation. The old lady had her arm extended, palm open and facing towards me. Coming out of her palm was a thin, green line of energy that wound its way into a capsule surrounding me. That must have been what stopped me from moving. I glanced around the rest of the cabin, but was surprised to see no one there. Where were Erza and Ruby? Hadn't they just been here a second ago? My gaze was drawn to the new group of people crowding me, the wizards that had attacked Oak Town.

May didn't look too different from the last time I saw her. Her wavy turquoise hair reached her chest and her once dull amethyst eyes sparkled with excitement. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress reaching just below her knees that showed a beautiful pink and orange sunset. Her black flip flops that framed her small feet perfectly. She had grown for sure, and even though she was a year younger than me, she was about my height. She looked… much healthier than I had last seen her. If I didn't know her so well, I would have thought she was happy. But her smile couldn't cover up her trembling body, hands curled into fists, and the barely visible scars and bruises on her legs and shoulders.

"May… what did they do to you?" I asked. Why was she with them? I knew that she would never comply to the bastards that hurt her.

"What do you mean, Kitty Kat? They rescued me from prison and let me play with them! I did nothing wrong, nope! There was no reason for me to be put in prison, but the magic council threw me in anyways! Hey, hey, Kitty? Why weren't you there, huh? You ran away right? I don't think I wanna be friends anymore since you ran away," she said. Because I… because I ran away? No. I wouldn't, couldn't, accept the fact that she had sided with them just because I had run away.

"Listen up, girly. I'm a nice guy, so I'm telling you now. You and your friends should go home. Oak town is our property now, and if you Fairy Tail wizards mess with us… we'll send you straight to hell without another warning," another man said. I didn't recognize him… in fact I barely recognized any of them. Most of their faces looked all blurry when I tried to focus too much on them. He smiled at me, showing crooked, yellow teeth. Gross. I glared at him, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"You think you can send us to hell? Try again," I said. We had Erza on our side, and she had already beaten my entire old guild once.

"Awww, I didn't want to hurt you Kitty Kat, after all we were friends. But don't get on your high horse," May remarked, she was seriously freaking me out. She leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "This is just a dream, we're still in town. Look for a beaten up bakery." My eyes widened with shock. Of course, she couldn't be on their side. She said one last thing, "help me, please." Then the guy with the crooked smile grabbed her neck and yanked her up.

"If you said anything, anything giving our whereabouts to that scum. I'll kill you," he growled. I tried to get up and defend her, but the dream was already fading. Damn it, I should have kept my poker face on. The last thing I saw before it disappeared entirely was her squirming in his grip. And then, nothing.

 **Hope you guys all enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again to all the people who followed/favorited this story. Any reviews, including constructed criticism, would really make my day if you could spare the time! That's all for now, and hopefully I'll get the next chapter out sooner!**


End file.
